As They Say
by pottercat
Summary: Reminiscing in memories of a deceased mother, this Umbreon born of legends must relive the past to be able to finally let go and have a future. But in the memories a new danger that will shake the world and its long held beliefs to the very core.PleaseR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon world. I only own the personalities and behaviors that I've created and the Pokémon I have drawn myself and may possibly use.**

As They Say…

_You have only one life to live so embrace it and keep going on no matter what you lose for when one door in life closes another one opens right after._

"It's been a long journey," the black canine sighed looking down at the small puffballs of fur that were her kits. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if we never had met. Maybe we wouldn't have stopped this horrid war."She looked at her mate, a sad glint in her eyes.

"Well at least the bloodshed is over at last. Aurora, look at what we did. You, the only true birth child of Arceus saved the world from pointless death destruction." the green time fairy replied lovingly.

The two grew quiet as memories of the past swirled through their thoughts. A time when legendaries could not be allowed to take mates, allowing them to focus on tasks at hand, namely keeping the world in balance. Memories given to them by Aurora's mother, Suicune, overwhelmed them bringing thoughts many would want to be forgotten.

"Bi," Aurora slowly stated "thanks. Without you I'd still be lost in Chaos' hold. Remember, I'll always love you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." was the only reply that came.

Hopefully, you've figured out who Aurora and Bi are. Except that Aurora is no legendary. R&R pleade&thanks

~pottercat~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon world. I only own the personalities and behaviors that I've created and the Pokémon I have drawn myself and may possibly use.**

Chapter 2

"An Eevee. What can we tell the others? Who would not want an Eevee that once evolved could shape shift into any one of its other evolutions and even a few other pokemon as well? Trainers will be after her for her entire life!" a distressed Suicune asked her mate.

Only a few months previously Arceus learned he and his mate were to have kits. When the other legendaries heard of this there had been an uproar. This had forced Arceus to relinquish his previous ban on legendaries mating with each other. One month later it had been heard that a Celebi was going to be born soon. A short while later there was a huge fight over who were the fathers of the two pokemon. A rumor spread about Mew's clone, Mewtwo but were soon stopped by Mewtwo himself. Arceus then announced that the truth would be revealed at each birth of legendaries.

At this moment of birth for the Eevee now christened Aurora, Arceus sent word to the world of his daughter's birth. All the legendaries were extremely shocked at the news. At the birth of Celebi, the father was revealed to be none other than Jirachi, the small wish-granting fairy of the moon. No one quite cared as much about this. They instead focused on who their mates would be if one would be taken at all.

All this Arceus contemplated as he waited to answer, "We shall teach her secrecy and stealth. Moonlight shall be her birthright and when the time has come into a legendary she will be morphed. Yet we must let her grow and be at peace with all things as she grows. We must let Mew raise and care for her just as with the newborn Celebi." It was with a sorrowful heart he said these words, and Suicune knew better than to disagree. At his command Mew appeared with the other kit and left when she was given.

"This is killing us you know." Suicune foresaw, "Having kits has weakened me beyond even your power. Within this year I shall perish, but my memories shall remain for Aurora when the time comes." With these final words Suicune vanished from the world with Arceus only knowing where.

OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooO

"Where we going?" asked the small Eevee. It had only been three months since parting, yet Aurora had grown to an extreme a mischievous streak that would make Darkrai's skin crawl.

"I heard Mew say she was taking us out to the human realm!" answered the small green fairy hovering next to her."I bet we're gonna meet humans that'll try'n catch'ya."

"No way! Mew'd fight off anyone who tried. You're just trying to scare me, Bi." combated the small Eevee back. Although she didn't show it she was terrified of the humans. She heard from Mew about a group who kept trying to catch her.

"Look I don't care what you say I'm taking care of them not you, so shut up and leave me alone!" Mew screeched at an unknown pokemon, "We are leaving _now!_" glared Mew daring one of them to argue.

Just then, a red fox launched over Mew and grabbed Aurora, leaving two shocked faces in its wake.

OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooO

Thank you for the nonexistent reviews! I sincerely hope that someone will appreciate my strangeness. Oh well anywho I would just like to recommend 3 amazing poke stories: 1 Tales of Flame- an amazing story about a psychotic charmander has swear words and use of non child violence 2 pokemon silver resistance- a mystery dungeon fic whose plot is explanatory but extremely good no swear words but violence 3 Emerald Chronicles: A Frozen Flame by the same author as the previous so same style writing a sidefic.


End file.
